


Marry Me

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jaune in a dress, Nora Valkyrie - Freeform, Nora X Ren, Nora in a Tuxedo, Pyrrha in a Tuxedo, Pyrrha lived!!, Ren in a Dress, Ren x Nora, Renora, WAHAHAH!, because why wouldn't they?, gee I love writing wedding fics, jaune arc - Freeform, lie ren - Freeform, mention of arkos, pyrrha nikos - Freeform, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Ren and Nora getting married. Diverges from canon by featuring Pyrrha.





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Writing wedding fics is so much fun! Also any excuse to make Pyrrha alive is one I will take. WAHAHAH!

The day was upon them, finally, and Ren could not be more ready. Pyrrha was chosen to be Ren's Best Woman, so she was helping him into the enormous green gown that Nora had picked for him to wear. Nora would be wearing a bright pink tuxedo, so Ren had made certain to choose one with a bunch of annoying parts.

 

The whole gender-bending idea was really fun in theory, but Ren didn't realize how much hassle it was getting in and out of a dress this size. Like, a cocktail dress was one thing, but this monstrous gown was a nightmare. He and Nora had agreed on this idea, though, so he would go through with it.

 

At least he didn't have to wear any heels. Walking in this thing would be hard enough with bare feet.

 

"You look stunning, Ren. I've never seen a better looking man in a dress," Pyrrha complimented, though he knew she wasn't telling the entire truth.

 

"Not even Jaune?"

 

"Well, I haven't seen him in a wedding gown, sweetheart. He can slay in a cocktail dress, though." She blushed at the thought.

 

"That's fair," Ren replied with a laugh, adding "His dress for today looks pretty amazing. He might just steal the show from Nora and me."

 

"If anyone steals the show, it will be me and this tux!" Pyrrha cheered, dancing in a circle as she fiddled with Ren's long hair. She twisted his long locks into a loose braid, leaving the small strand of pink hanging next to his face. "You guys are going to look so lovely. This will be the best day ever. I'm so proud of you both."

 

Ren smiled at his Best Woman. "Thank you, Pyrrha. So when are you and Jaune tying the knot?"

 

"One of these days, Ren. I don't know which one, but one of these days."

 

"Well, I'll be your Best Broad, if you need one. Nora would take the job also."

 

"I appreciate that, Ren. I truly do." A knock came at the door as Pyrrha spoke. Jaune entered the room, looking positively breathtaking in his emerald Man of Honor dress. Pyrrha lost her breath for a moment at the sight of him.

 

"It's about that time, you two," he told them. He hugged Ren tightly. "Let's go get you married, brother!" Jaune and Pyrrha cheered for Ren. He shuffled his way to his feet, trying diligently not to step on his dress.

 

The venue looked pretty stunning. Team CFVY had outdone themselves. Then again, they had decorated Fox's and Yatsuhashi's nuptial ceremony. Coco was an expert at interior decorating, and Velvet was an exceptional photographer. Yatsu and Fox touched up a few design points, but mostly they did the heavy lifting and placing of props.

 

The members of Team RWBY were still hard at work perfecting the cake and other edibles for the reception. Weiss had crafted an absolutely monumental, and positively extra, bride's cake. It stood ten tiers tall and featured tiny replicas of each of their weapons as cake toppers. Ren's and Nora's emblems were arranged around the bottom tier of the cake in an alternating pattern.

 

Ruby sped around the reception hall, placing ornaments and setting tables. Blake and Yang were setting up the sound equipment and testing everything. The four of them rushed over once Coco beckoned them into the main area.

 

Ren stood at one end of the aisle, patiently awaiting his bride-to-be. He and Pyrrha sighed as they each saw Jaune heading down the way with Nora. Nora's tuxedo shone a bright hot pink shade, glimmering gold buttons adorning the sleeves and chest. The sight of her drove Ren wild. This was finally happening.

 

What was happening? He was marrying the love of his life.

 

"Nora Valkyrie," the officiator announced, beginning the ceremony. "Lie Ren. I believe the two of you have prepared vows."

 

"I don't know that I'd say prepared, but I have a little something." Nora chuckled, facing Ren and admiring his flowing green gown. "Lie Ren... You have been my shore when I was lost at sea, the calm to my storm. We've always taken care of one another, and that will definitely not change anytime soon. You are my favorite person in the world... and gods, you look stunning in that dress." She added right at the end, unable to stop herself.

 

"Nora Valkyrie... You are my stormy serenade, the soundtrack of my very heart. You are the hammer that has forged our lives until this point, and may we build a long and happy life together. That tuxedo is pretty banging on you, lovely." Ren replied. Pyrrha and Jaune presented the rings as well as two cords; one pink and one green.

 

Ren and Nora exchanged rings, and the officiator tied their hands together with the two cords, signifying their now eternal bond.

 

"Well, in the sight of the gods and your witnesses, the two of you are now one. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren Valkyrie, everyone!"

 

"And if anyone has a problem with it I'll break your legs!" Nora added to his words, giving the crowd a laugh. The newlyweds kissed as their witnesses cheered them on.

 

  
The party moved toward the reception hall, and the feasting began. The groom's cake was fashioned into a lotus flower with a hammer laid across it, an incredible feat accomplished by Weiss. Blake worked the music, picking the perfect jams for the newlyweds' dance as well as for everyone else to dance to.

 

Nora and Ren had finally seen this day through, and now they danced and feasted the evening away. This was the happiest day of their lives, and they were honored that their friends could all be there to enjoy it with them.

 

Happy wedding day, Renora!

 

BOOP!

 

  
\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> 'Marry Me' by Train
> 
> Team CFVY and the members of team RWBY make excellent wedding planners and caterers. In my other wedding fics Ren is a wonderful caterer.


End file.
